The invention relates to a piece of furniture having a body part closeable by a two-wing folding sliding door, the upper wing of which body part is hinged around a horizontal swivel axis to the top panel of the body part and the lower wing of which body part, which is connected in an articulated manner to the upper wing, is guided in guide rails of the side panels of the body part by means of support parts attached in the region of its outer corners and to a support part guided movably in a guide rail.